And They All Came
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, PWP, lemons, multiple pairings, main: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5. The pilots have been invited to a resort for the weekend, but they don't know who invited them. And there seems to be something wrong with the water.


Category: Anime, Gundam Wing, Yaoi, TWT  
Pairings: see warning, main: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5  
WARNING: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, all types from sweet to bondage, long and descriptive to short and sudden, all willing, this will be my best PWP ever, the king of them in my opinion. ODD PAIRINGS. This is what my friend and I call my "porno". The pairings include though not in this order: 1x2, 1x3, 1x4, 1x5, 6x1, 3x2, 4x2, 5x2, 6x2, 3x4, 5x3, 6x3, 5x4, 6x4, 6x5. The main pairings though they don't necessarily get special treatment are: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5. May be minor Relena or Dorothy bashing, but it's a very tiny part if it is bashing at all, I don't think so, just a bit OOC. Again, odd pairings, PWP, major lemons. If these pairings offend you--DON'T READ. Otherwise, enjoy, I did. (if you've never seen a porno, you may have trouble with this).  
Author: Arigatomina

**And They All Came **

"Well, Trowa, it's very nice to see you again." Smiling, Quatre set his bag down inside the door as he stood to the side so the tall boy could enter. "Are you sure you don't mind sharing a room with me?"

Taking in the single large bed, Trowa glanced around as he pushed the door shut behind him. It wasn't that large of a room, but it had its own bathroom and a large dresser as well as closet. Setting his suitcase down, he watched as Quatre sat down on the edge of the bed. "There are only five bedrooms," he said slowly, hiding his satisfaction. It had been too long since he'd seen the blonde boy, and he didn't mind sharing a room with him. "We roomed together during the war, and the others seemed eager to have their own rooms."

"Yeah," Quatre said, trying not to blush. It was true that they'd shared a room, but not a bed. Determined to hide his uncomfortable thoughts, he smiled. "I was surprised they all came. Especially since we don't know who invited us."

"It's been too long, I'd say they wanted to see each other again. Besides, this resort is very nice and we have it to ourselves."

"Did you have trouble getting away from the circus?" Quatre asked, trying not to squirm when the boy sat beside him. Trowa had been muscular when they'd met during the last revolution, but he'd managed to forget exactly how much the boy affected him.

"Not really," Trowa answered, eyes on the pale boy. "I've been restless since the last time we fought. Besides, I had to come."

"What? Why?" Blinking, Quatre frowned as Trowa stood abruptly, moving to the door. He was completely lost when the tall boy locked the door and turned, his green eyes holding him. "Trowa? Is something wrong?"

"I've missed you, Quatre." Nodding at the boy's surprised look, Trowa crossed the room to stand before him, his red-brown bangs hiding one eye as he looked down into pale blue-green eyes. "I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to try."

"I don't understand," Quatre whispered, blinking quickly at the intense gaze. "What are you talking about? Trowa?"

"Quatre." Putting his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, he took a deep breath. "I thought I could leave, go back to the circus. But it didn't work. Even with all of the distance, I couldn't forget about you. You were always on my mind."

"You mean...?"

Hands tightening for a second, Trowa slipped an arm downward, pulling the pale boy to him as his head dipped, lips brushing over Quatre's. When he lifted his head, his breath caught at the wide-eyed look the boy was giving him and he took in the faint blush before his eyes locked on Quatre's parted lips. He was smiling.

Trowa brushed his lips over him again as his hands moved to undo the boy's shirt, pushing it aside as he ran his hands over that smooth chest. Swallowing Quatre's soft moan, he undid the clasp to his pants before stepping back so he could pull his own shirt over his head. The blonde boy watched him, small breaths escaping his lips, and Trowa kicked off his shoes before pushing down his pants. The room seemed to grow hotter with the smaller boy's eyes on him, and he moved forward, pushing Quatre back so he sat on the edge of the bed.

With his own shoes discarded, Quatre lifted his legs as Trowa helped him get rid of his pants. He wasn't going to question anything, worried that the tall boy might stop if he spoke. His arms snaked around that muscular back as he let himself be lowered to the bed. Then Trowa was kissing him, strong hands caressing his chest.

NOTE The rest of this fic has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 content. For the rest of this fic go to the following url (copy and paste and remove spaces):

www . arigatomina . com / fanfiction / gw / atac . html


End file.
